


What Happens in Vegas

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: A different take on the big fight from the January 19th ep.orThe one without Aaron getting arrested and the boys having to cancel another holiday.





	1. Chapter 1

“I just don’t know how to make you happy anymore, Aaron. I don’t know what to do anymore.” Robert said sadly and got up, walking towards the door.

“So that’s it then? You’re just going to walk out on me? On us?”

“No! I just need some fresh air and time to think!”

“You’re going back to her aren’t you? Finish what I interrupted earlier.” Aaron sneered.

“If you still think that, I don’t know what I’m doing here anymore!” Robert yelled and left the room, almost knocking Vic down in the process.

“What’s going on? Where are you going?”

“Out.”

“What? Where?” Vic asked her brother who ignored her, slamming the pub’s backdoor behind him as he left. “Rob!”

 She stared at the door in confusion for a second before turning to Aaron.

“What’s going on? What were you two arguing about?”

“Nothing.” Aaron said and took a swig from the bottle of whiskey in his hand.

“How much of that have you had?”

“Not enough.”

***

Robert wandered around the village aimlessly for what felt like hours. It was cold and he had forgotten his jacket. He contemplated going to Vic’s but reminded himself his sister was at work and that Adam was most likely the only one home. He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with his brother in law. His brother in law who is Aaron’s best friend. When he put his hands in his pockets he realised his keys were still in there. His car keys, the key to the pub and the portacabin. And the newest addition. The key to The Mill.

Using the light of his phone to find the lock he opened the door and went inside. It was dark and cold but at least it got him out of the rain that had started falling. He looked around the place and wondered what it would look like fully cleaned and painted and decorated to their own taste. What it would look like as their home. If Aaron even still wanted that.

He sighed and sat down on the floor, his back against the wall. When he’d woken up that morning, or rather, when Aaron had woken him up pressing soft kisses to his lips and the rest of his face, he’d been so happy. _They_ had been so happy. Ready to get on that plane to Vegas the next day for the holiday of a lifetime and finally get married.

But now, now everything was a mess. And a lot of it was down to himself. Of course. He knew he shouldn’t have lied to Aaron. Not about her, not after everything they’d gone through because of her. But it had seemed like the easiest thing to do. Don’t bring up Rebecca White and avoid the fight that always seemed to follow whenever she was involved.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone messing with the lock on the front door and pushing it open.

“Aaron?” He said when he saw the familiar shape of his fiancé shuffling inside.

“Robert? What are you doing here?”

“Same as you I guess... needed to think… didn’t have anywhere else to go.”

“Oh...” Aaron replied “Do you want me to go?”

“No. Stay. Please.”

Aaron sat down next to him, careful not to touch him and took a swig from the bottle in his hand. His left hand. The knot in Robert’s stomach loosened slightly when he saw Aaron’s engagement ring still on his finger.

A few minutes passed and Robert noticed Aaron was barely using his right hand, cradling it against his chest instead.

“What did you do to your hand?”

“Punched the wall.” Aaron replied after a few minutes. “There’s a hole in our bedroom wall now. Mum heard and came to see what was going on. I couldn’t stand the questions so I left... and ended up here.”

“Let me see.” Robert asked softly.

Aaron let Robert take his hand and gently run his fingers over the bruised knuckles.

“I don’t think it’s broken.”

“No…”

“I’m sorry for lying.” Robert said after a few more minutes of silence.

“I’m sorry for doubting you. I know you’re not cheating.” Aaron replied and took another swig from the bottle. “I know you love me. I know you being bisexual doesn’t mean you’ll cheat.”

“But?” Robert pressed, sensing there was more Aaron needed to say.

“She’s always there lately. Pretty. Rich. Powerful. She can give you everything you want. Everything I can’t.”

“But I don’t want that. I had that with Chrissie and it didn’t make me happy. You do. I’d much rather spend an evening in the pub with you, having a pint and some chips than some fancy three course meal at Home Farm with Rebecca or Chrissie or anyone. I only want you.”

“I know that, I do… It’s just… when I see you with her… There’s this voice inside my head telling me she’s better for you than I am. That it’s only a matter of time before you’ll realise that too. That you’d rather be with her than me. ‘Cos I’m damaged goods.”

“Aaron...”

“I know that’s not how you see me… but it’s how I see me. I’m trying not to, to make myself believe that someone like you can love someone like me… but it doesn’t always work. I’m sorry. I’m a mess.”

“You’re not.” Robert said, taking the bottle from Aaron’s hand and taking a swig himself. “You know why I keep hanging out with Rebecca? When I know it’s upsetting you? ‘Cos she’s my only friend.”

“What? That’s not true. What about Finn? And you get on well with Pete don’t you?”

Robert shrugged.

“Finn is not my friend. We’ve had a conversation or two at most because he’s Vic’s friend. And Adam’s brother. And your friend. Same goes for Pete. Most people in this village only tolerate me because I’m with you. They love you and for your sake, they try to like me.”

“Rob…”

“It’s true Aaron. And it’s all my own fault. I didn’t exactly make myself popular around here when I came back as Chrissie’s trophy husband.”

“You’re not that person anymore.”

“No. No I’m not. Thanks to you.” Robert said and took another swig from the bottle before continuing. “With Rebecca it’s not like that. She doesn’t care who I’m with, she likes me for me. And I know it’s not just friendship she wants from me… and that she’s using me to get her the business deals she needs… but…” He trailed off.

“You feel like you don’t have anyone else.” Aaron said and Robert nodded.

“Now who is the messed up one.”

Aaron reached out and took his hand, entwining their fingers.

“Messed up forever with you, eh.”

They must have dozed off at some point because when Robert opens his eyes it’s broad daylight and even the sun is shining a little. It takes a minute to figure out the vibrating sensation coming from his pocket is in fact his phone. The alarm he set the previous day for their trip to Vegas.

“Aaron. Aaron wake up.”

Aaron groaned and snuggled closer to Robert.

“Come on. You have to wake up. We fell asleep here.”

Slowly Aaron opened his eyes and took a look around, noticing they weren’t in their bedroom above the pub.

“What time is it?”

“Half 7. I set the alarm on my phone yesterday so we’d have plenty of time to finish packing and get to the airport.”

Aaron shivered.

“Vegas.”

“Yeah. We could still make it. Most of our stuff is packed and the flight isn’t ‘till five so we have plenty of time to get to the airport. If you still want to go. I mean I could probably postpone everything but we’ll lose the deposit on the hotel and…”

“Robert.” Aaron interrupted. “Please stop talking. I’m hungover. My head is killing me.” He rubbed a hand over his face and moved to get up from the floor. “Next time we sleep here it better be in a bed upstairs.” He held out a hand and pulled Robert to his feet. “Come on, we have a flight to catch.”

***

“Where the hell have you two been?!” Chas yelled as they walked into the pub. “I came this close to calling Jason and reporting you both as missing persons!”

Aaron looked at Robert and mouthed ‘Jason’, an amused look on his face.

“We’re fine mum. We slept at The Mill.”

“The Mill?”

“Yeah, not the most comfortable night’s sleep I’ve ever had.” Robert told her. “Or warmest.”

“Definitely not.” Aaron agreed. “We’re going to get cleaned up and finish packing.”

“You’re still going to Vegas then?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t we? Holiday of a lifetime.”

“You were at each other’s throats last night! There’s a hole in the wall upstairs!”

“Yeah, well... we’re better now.” Aaron said and walked around the bar and into the backroom. Robert following closely behind.

“Good thing I wasn’t here last night, isn’t it?” Robert said when he saw the hole in their bedroom wall. “Still… better the wall than my face.”

“I’d never hit you, Rob.”

“I know. But I’d rather you didn’t take your anger out on that wall either.”

“Yeah I uh... when we get back... I uh... I think I uh I’m going to find someone to talk to. A professional I mean. Someone to help me sort out my head.”

Robert smiled and kissed him.

“I think that’s probably a good idea for both of us. Now go shower. You stink.”

Aaron laughed.

“So do you, mate. Come shower with me?”

***

The flight had been long. Too long if you asked Aaron. On one hand he was glad Robert had booked them a direct flight, on the other he would’ve killed for a stop over and a chance to stretch his legs. Even in first class, 11 hours on a plane was a very long time.

“Here at last.” Robert said after they’d made it through passport control and customs. “Viva Las Vegas.”

“Idiot.” Aaron mumbled affectionately.

“Let’s take a picture in front of the Welcome to Las Vegas sign.” Robert suggested. “And send it to Liv. And Vic. And maybe your mum.”

“Rob we’ve just spent 80 thousand hours on a plane. I’m tired. Let’s just go to the hotel.”

“One picture.”

“Limo driver is waiting.”

Robert turned around and glanced at the man holding a sign with their names on.

“Hi there, I’m Robert Sugden.” He said as he walked up to the man and shook his hand. “Could you take a picture of us in front of that sign?”

“Yeah sure, no problem, sir.” The man said and took Robert’s phone from him.

“One picture.” Robert said again as he dragged Aaron over to the sign.

“Alright, are you ready?”

The driver took two pictures of them, one of them smiling at the camera and another of Robert kissing Aaron at the last second.

“We’re not sending the kiss to my mum.”

“No you’re right, we should send it to Charity. She’d appreciate it more.”

They spent the next few days exploring the city and trying their luck in the casinos after thoroughly enjoying the king-size bed in their room. The honeymoon suite Robert had insisted on booking when the coin had decided they would get married in Vegas.

“Last chance to change your mind.” Robert said, wrapping his arms around Aaron’s waist from behind and dropping a kiss in his neck.

“No chance.” Aaron replied, locking eyes with his almost husband in the mirror. “We’re doing this today. We’ve waited long enough.”

Robert smiled.

“You know the chapel offers a live video connection via internet. We could set one up for your mum and Vic.”

“Do you want that?” Aaron asked.

“I don’t know. Could be nice. That way they could still sort of be there.”

Aaron grabbed Robert’s wrist and checked the time on his watch.

“Liv will be at school. Mum and Charity arguing in the pub. Vic in the kitchen with Marlon.” He said after working out the time back home.

“Yeah, you’re right. No point in setting it all up.”

“We can show them a video later. When we get home.”

“You mean if we live long enough after we tell them we got married here?” Robert said, only half joking.

“Yeah maybe we should just stay here. I don’t really fancy being stuck on an airplane for 11 hours again anyway.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

They arrived at the chapel about fifteen minutes before the time they’d booked.  
  
“They’re just setting up the flowers now and getting the camera ready. We will email you the video and we’ll get you a hard copy. The photos will be available both digitally and in the album of your choice.” The chapel’s wedding planner said, ticking boxes on a form.

Aaron was nervous, he hadn’t let go of Robert’s hand since they’d left their hotel room and judging by the other man’s sweaty palm, he felt the same.

“Do you have your own vows or do you want the traditional ones?”

 “We have our own.” Robert answered after a beat.

“Fantastic. Let me just go check if everything’s ready for you and then we can get this show on the road.”

About 10 minutes later they were standing in front of an officiant, facing each other, ready to begin the ceremony.

“We are gathered here today to join Robert and Aaron in holy matrimony.” The officiant started. “You asked for a simple ceremony so let’s get straight to the point. Aaron would you like to start with your vows?”

Aaron nodded and took a deep breath. They’d flipped a coin to decide who would go first. Heads for Aaron, tails for Robert. He really was going to get that coin engraved.

“Dear Robert. If you would have told me two years ago that we’d be here today, getting married, I would have told you, you were off your head. But here we are and I couldn’t be happier. You’re amazing and I don’t know what I’d do without you. Thank you for sticking by me through everything, for not letting me push you away. I love you.” He said and slid Robert’s ring onto his finger.

They had decided to use their engagement rings as wedding rings, neither of them really interested in wearing a second ring. Aaron’s ring had Robert’s name engraved in it and their wedding date and the one on Robert’s hand said ‘Aaron’ on the inside.

“Robert, your turn now.”

“Dear Aaron, I’m so happy we’re finally here. I can’t wait to tell the world you’re my husband. That I’m married to the most amazing man on this planet. I love you so much and I’m still so glad that after everything I said and did, you gave me a second chance… and a third… and fourth.” He said with a chuckle. “Today is the beginning of the rest of our lives together. At least until we’re 80 or something. I love you.” He said as he slid the ring onto Aaron’s finger.

"Do you, Aaron Dingle, take Robert Jacob Sugden as your lawful wedded husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you, Robert Jacob Sugden, take Aaron Dingle to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"Let me think about it." Robert joked. "Yes, yes, I do. Of course I do."  
  
“By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you married. Congratulations. You may kiss.”

The two men kissed and posed for a few pictures before signing their marriage certificate.

“We did it.” Aaron said, beaming at his husband.

“We did. We really did.” Robert said and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Let’s take a picture to send to Vic and your mum.” He pulled Aaron close and held up the marriage certificate and took the picture.

“We’re turning our phones off after you send that.” Aaron told him laughingly.

“Done.” Robert replied and turned off his phone and waited for Aaron to do the same. They’d probably have Chas’ wrath to deal with when they got home but for now, they were together, they were married and they were happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys' family and friends reacting to their news

“Any updates from Vegas today?” Charity asked Chas. The pub was quiet and quite frankly she was bored. She figured Aaron and Robert’s holiday was a safer topic of conversation than Chas’ own love life.  
  
“No, not yet. It’s 8 hours earlier there isn’t it? They’re probably asleep or out partying still.” Chas replied and at that same moment her phone buzzed.

“Speak of the devil. What are they saying? Or is it someone else?”

“No it’s from Rob. It’s a photo.” Chas said opening the message. “Oh my god!”

“What?”

“I can’t believe it.”

“Can’t believe what?” Charity asked. “Is it something dirty he sent to you by mistake? Though I doubt he’d confuse you with Aaron. And Aaron’s there with him so he wouldn’t have to send him photos…”

“Look.” Chas said, showing her cousin her phone. “They’ve actually gone and done it!”

“Wait. What’s that in their hands? Why are they dressed in suits? Is that a wedding chapel?”

“Yes! They got married! Behind my back! This is your fault!”

“What did I do?”

“Oh if you do it Vegas it’ll be so romantic.” Chas said, mimicking Charity’s comment from the conversation in the kitchen the other day.

“I didn’t tell them to do it!”

“You put the idea in their heads!”

“How do you know it was me? They were engaged and going on holiday to Las Vegas. Maybe that was the plan all along.”

“No, no, no, no. Aaron wouldn’t get married without his mum. He wouldn’t do that to me.” Chas said and stared at the photo on her phone.

“Clearly he would.” Charity said with a shrug. “They look happy though don’t they?”

“I just can’t believe they would get married without their family. Victoria!” Chas said, ignoring Charity and walking into the kitchen to find Vic.

“Everything alright Chas?”

“Did you just get a text from your brother too? A photo.”

“I don’t think so. Let me check.” She said and wiped her hands on her apron before taking her phone out of her bag. “Oh yeah I did. Guess I didn’t hear my phone. Oh my god is this real?” She said when she saw the picture.

“I don’t know! They must be joking. They wouldn’t get married without us there would they? Aaron would want his mum there and surely Rob would want you there too.”

Vic stared at the photo.

“I think it’s real.”

“I’m ringing him. I need to know for sure that they’re joking.” Chas said and hit call.

“Hi this is Robert Sugden, I can’t take your call right now. For Home James inquiries, please leave a message or contact Nicola King at 07…”

“Ugh voicemail.”

“Try Aaron.” Charity, who had joined them in the kitchen, suggested.

Chas nodded and scrolled through her phone to find Aaron’s number.

“Hey this is Aaron, leave a message and I’ll get back to you.”

“Voicemail.”

“Maybe their phones don’t work over there?”

“They sent us those photos didn’t they? I can’t believe they did this. I’m going to kill both of them. They shouldn’t play pranks on me like that!”

“I don’t think it’s a prank Chas.” Vic said, zooming in on the marriage certificate. “That marriage certificate looks pretty real.”

“Did you know about this?” Chas asked.

“No! I promise I didn’t know.” Vic replied and her phone beeped again.

“Is that them?”

“No. It’s Adam. He got the picture too.” She said as she typed a quick reply to her husband.

“Did he know? Did Aaron tell him?”

“I don’t think so. I’ll ask him.” She said and hit call when she saw the look on Chas’ face. “Hey babe, you got that photo off Rob too then?”

“Put him on speaker phone.” Chas demanded and Victoria did as she was told. “You’re on speaker phone babe, Chas wants to talk to you.”

“Adam did Aaron tell you they were doing this?!”

“No Chas I swear he didn’t. But I’m not surprised either.”

“What? Why?’

“I never really could picture Aaron standing up in front of half the village and tell them all how much he loves Robert.”

“He’s got a point.” Charity said. “Our Aaron isn’t really the big romantic gestures type, is he.”

“That’s more Rob’s department.” Victoria agreed.

“But getting married without their family there? His mother. His best friend?!”

“I’m not too happy about it either but judging by that picture they are happy. That’s what matters isn’t it?”

“And we can have a party for them when they get back.” Vic suggested. “We’ll decorate the pub and I can make a cake.”

“Yeah Valentine’s day is coming up, we can get some heart shaped decorations.” Charity added.

“And I can pull some strings and get one of those classic cars they both love to pick them up from the airport.” Adam said, getting excited.

“Cain can probably help with that.” Chas told him. “And maybe we can get Harriet to perform a blessing. Is it even legal if they marry abroad? It might not count and they’ll still get married at home.”

“It’s legal Chas. Adam and I looked into doing it abroad too when we got married. It’s a lot of paperwork but it’s legal.” Vic told her and Chas’ face fell.

“But we still can give them the party of a lifetime, right?!” Adam said.

“Yeah we’ll give them a proper Dingle party.” Charity decided.

“You’re right.” Chas agreed. “Cain’s been talking about making Robert drink from that welly ever since they got engaged, there’s no way he’s getting out of that. Dingle party it is!”

“I don’t think even Cain can get Robert to drink from that stinking welly. Though I’d pay good money to see it.” Charity said laughingly.

“Keep your money.” Adam told them. “Aaron only has to ask and he’ll do it. I’ve been sharing that portacabin with the two of them long enough to know.” He chuckled. “Anyways ladies, since my boy is off getting married in Vegas, I should get back to work so there will still be a business for him to come home to. See you at home babe.”

***  
Liv’s phone buzzed in her pocket and she glanced at her teacher to make sure he wasn’t watching her. Satisfied the coast was clear she took her phone out of her pocket and put it in her lap, looking up to keep an eye on her teacher while unlocking it and opening the message. She glanced at the picture Rob had sent her quickly. Him and Aaron dressed in suits wearing those ridiculous sunglasses Aaron had bought before they left.

“Vegas?” Gabby, who was sitting next to her, asked quietly.

“Yeah. Pic from Rob. Think they’re at a casino or something.” Liv said and showed Gabby her phone.

“You have to wear a suit in a casino?”

“I don’t know. Rob always wears suits. And he keeps telling Aaron he looks good in one. Probably his idea.” Liv said and looked at the picture again, now noticing the piece of paper in their hands. “Look.” She said, showing Gabby the picture again and pointing at the piece of paper.

“What’s that?”

“I don’t know... it looks official though… Does that look like a wedding chapel?”

“I don’t know… could be. Did they get married in Vegas?”

Liv smiled.

“I think so. I knew it. This is great.”

“Did they tell you they were going to do it?” Gabby asked.

“No but I heard them talk about it the other day. And it’s so _Robert_ to drag Aaron to Vegas to get married.”

“Kind of romantic though, isn’t it.”

Liv shrugged.

“I suppose. They promised me they’ll take me there for my 21st. You can come too and we’ll make a mint in the casinos.”

“Miss Flaherty. Miss Thomas. I hope my lesson isn’t interrupting your conversation.”

“Oh no not at all, sir. Feel free to continue, you’re no bother to us.” Liv replied and a few people sniggered.

“Very funny. Put your phone away and pay attention. Both of you.” The teacher told them.

“Her brother just got married.” Gabby blurted out.

“Gabby.” Liv hissed.

“Well congratulations to your brother then, Olivia. But I still want you to pay attention.”

“Isn’t your brother gay?” One of the girls sitting near them asked Liv.

“Yeah. And?”

“Nothing…” She replied and a few of her friends giggled. “I just didn’t realise they let… you know... everyone get married these days.”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s just not right is it? Two blokes. It’s disgusting.”

“What?!” Liv replied, getting angry. “You want to keep your mouth shut about my brother before I shut it for you.”

“Alright that’s enough. Emily, this is your first and final warning, I do not tolerate that kind of hateful language in my class. And Olivia, I hope your brother and his husband are very happy together but please put your phone away now. I won’t ask you again.”

Liv grumbled but did as she was told, shooting Emily a dirty look and vowing to herself to deal with _that_ problem after school. Away from her teachers’ prying eyes.

***  
_1 week later_

“Ready to get back to the real world?” Robert asked his husband as they walked through the airport to reclaim their bags.

“No.” Aaron said and sighed “But I guess it’s too late to go back now, isn’t it.”

“If it gets too crazy in the pub we can always pitch a tent in the Mill and sleep there.”

“Don’t tempt me.” Aaron said and turned his phone on, smiling when he saw the picture of him and Robert they’d sent to their family to let them know they got married.

“At least everyone has had a week to get over the shock.” Robert said, checking his own phone. “Oh god.”

“What?”

“Look what Liv just sent me.” Robert said as he showed Aaron the picture on his phone of Cain holding a welly with a sticker with his name on it.

Aaron laughed.

“Don’t laugh. I’m not drinking from that thing.”

“I did it. It’s not so bad.”

“Not so bad? I remember kissing you after you drank from that thing. That was bad enough. I don’t need a repeat performance.”

“Don’t you want to prove Cain wrong? I’m sure he’s telling everyone you won’t do it.”

“Nope. Must be nice for him to be right sometimes.” Robert said and stepped forward to grab their bags from the belt.

“Do it for me?” Aaron asked.

Robert pulled him close and kissed him.

“I love you and there aren’t a lot of things I wouldn’t do for you, but drinking from that thing is definitely one of them.”

Aaron laughed and followed his husband through passport control and into the arrivals hall.

“What the hell are you two wearing?” He asked when he saw Liv and Adam waiting for them dressed in some kind of uniform, holding a sign saying ‘Aaron and Robert Sugden – Dingle’.

“You two are used to travelling in style now, aren’t you? Your chariot awaits sir.” Adam replied, grinning. “Welcome home mate.” He said as he pulled Aaron in for a hug before moving on to Robert. “I’d ask how Vegas was but I think I already know the answer to that.”

“Yeah how’s everyone taking the news? Is it safe to go home?” Robert asked, only partly joking.

“Should be. Chas has moved on from wanting to kill you both to planning this massive party for you. She printed that pic you sent her and put it up in the pub.”

Aaron groaned.

“That’s exactly what we wanted to avoid.”

“Ah come on mate, you have to let us have this. We missed out on the wedding, you can at least let us have the party.” Adam said, taking one of Aaron’s bags from him. “I’m happy for you two but I want to have a drink with my best mate to celebrate him getting married.”

“Alright, alright. Drinks in the pub it is.”

“So what did you get me in Vegas?” Liv asked as they made their way to the car park.

“Nothing. The trip we’re taking you on for your 21st is your present.” Robert teased, he loved winding Liv up.

“That’s years away!”

“You’ll have something to look forward to then.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” Robert replied before stopping in his tracks when he saw Adam unlock a white Cadillac. “Uhm Adam… what happened to my car?”

“Nothing mate. It’s safely parked in its usual spot behind The Woolpack.”

“What’s this then?” Aaron asked nodding at the car.

“Wedding present.”

“From all of us.” Liv added. “You get to keep it ‘till Monday.”

“I actually wanted to get you a limo but a mate of Cain’s agreed to lend us this beauty.” Adam explained. “Now get in, they’re waiting for you at home.”

The drive home was uneventful but Aaron felt himself getting nervous the closer to home they got. He’d tried to focus on Rob and Liv’s bickering but when that died down and the only sound in the car was that of Adam humming along with the radio, his mind kept wandering to his family’s reaction to their news.

“Alright?” Robert asked softly, squeezing his hand.

Aaron nodded.

“Just a little nervous.”

“Me too.” Robert admitted. “But I’m sure your mum won’t kill us at the party.”

“Home sweet home.” Adam announced a little while later after he parked the car in front of the pub. “You two head in, we’ll drop your bags off in the back.”

They got out of the car and stood in front of the Woolpack for a minute. There were heart shaped decorations on the door and the windows and a just married banner hanging from the sign above the door.

“Any regrets?” Robert asked as he grabbed Aaron’s hand and laced their fingers together.

“Not at all.”

When they walked into the pub they were instantly greeted by cheering and hugging from their family.

“I still hate you a little for getting married behind my back, but if you’re happy, I’m happy.” Chas said as she hugged both men and kissed them on the cheek.

“I’ve never been happier.” Aaron told her.

“Neither have I.” Robert said, smiling at his husband. “And we have pictures and a video from the ceremony.”

“Good.” Chas replied. “I want to see them all, later. But first it’s time to celebrate.”

“This is my present to you guys.” Vic said after hugging them both and gesturing to a three tier cake behind her.

“You made this all by yourself?” Robert asked, admiring the detail in the decorations on the cake.

“I had some help from Marlon.”

“It’s amazing Vic, thank you.”

“I hope it tastes amazing too.” She said as she handed him a knife. “The first piece is for the happy couple. You have to cut it together.”

“You better not shove it in my face.” Aaron warned Robert as they moved to cut the cake.

“Right back at you.” Robert said and carefully put the slice of cake on a plate and fed Aaron a bite. “Good?”

Aaron nodded and kissed him to give him a taste.

“Very good.”

“And now everyone get a drink so we can raise our glass to the newlyweds.” Chas announced.

“Ah no not so fast.” Cain said with a smirk, holding something behind his back.

“Oh no, no way, no chance. I’m not doing it.” Robert protested.

“It’s tradition. Make a proper Dingle out of you.” Cain said, carefully moving the welly from behind his back and holding it out to Robert.

“I’m keeping my own name.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“What happened to the whole letting a Dingle see you naked thing?”

“That doesn’t count if you sneak off to get married.”

“Just do it. I’ll make it worth your while later.” Aaron whispered in his ear.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Robert said and took the boot from Cain.

“There’s a good lad. Come on, bottoms up.”

Robert took a few deep breaths and lifted the boot up to his mouth.

“Ugh it stinks. Exactly how old is this thing?”

“Less complaining, more drinking, Sugden.” Cain replied and Adam and Aaron started chanting Robert’s name.

After one last deep breath he put the boot up to his lips and started drinking, Cain lifting the heel so he couldn’t put it down, Aaron laughing and rubbing his back.

“That was the most disgusting thing I’ve ever done.” He said after he’d finished, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Cain looked impressed and clapped him on the back.

“Welcome to the family, lad.”

**Author's Note:**

> As amazing as last week's fight/break up scenes were acting wise, they nearly killed me so I had to write a happier version of them. 
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome and appreciated!


End file.
